


together we'd be pretty cute

by HisParadiseLost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Social Media, Youtuber Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisParadiseLost/pseuds/HisParadiseLost
Summary: Kara Danvers is a popular Youtuber. Lena Luthor is the CEO of L-Corp.Kara interviewed Lena completely unaware of who she was. It was cute, it was flirty. The fans ship them. And they are determined to get Kara and Lena together.-Or a Supercorp Youtuber AU based off ofThese posts
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 431





	1. Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out [These posts](https://twitter.com/lenashero) . This au is based on these posts. I put some in the story but the whole thing is on their twitter :)

Kara Danvers was an entertainer. When her parents died, she turned to humor to help her cope with the loss. Laughing was easy. It tricked her brain into thinking that everything was okay and it helped her sort of normalize what happened. Joking made other people laugh and think that she was okay so she didn’t have to deal with pitying looks. So even after she more or less got over her parents’ death, she wanted to keep amusing the masses. That’s how the Kara Danvers youtube channel was created.

Winn Schott, her best friend, helped her create the channel. They were both juniors in high school when she started so most videos consisted of vlogs of them hanging out at the park with James Olsen and Nia Nal, who was a year younger. Alex would sometimes make a guest appearance, but she preferred to stay away from the camera. Vlogs turned into videos of them playing video games. Kara liked playing Minecraft, Winn liked Call of Duty, James liked Apex Legends, and Nia didn’t have a preference as long as she got to play with her friends.

Kara and Nia were the only ones with actual Youtube channels, but they would all play together at least twice a week. That summer, before everyone would go their separate ways for college, was spent making prank videos and live streaming until 2 in the morning. Kara had less than a million subscribers but that didn’t deter her from making amazing content. The followers she did have found her hilarious and said her videos made them smile when days were hard. That made her want to make quality work so she’d stay up editing until her eyes watered.

When the youngest Danvers senior year was over, Alex invited her to be her roommate in Los Angeles so she wouldn’t be alone and Kara would have opportunities to collaborate with YouTubers in the area. Within two months of living there, Kara was invited to play with Sara Lance (TheWhiteCanary) and her sister (TheBlackCanary). They set up a discord chat and played Apex Legends together. It was a bit awkward for Kara at first since she was kind of fangirling over them - the Canary Sisters had a combined subscriber count of 10.2 million - but soon found her rhythm. Ever since that collaboration, the Kara Danvers’s channel picked up traction. Overnight she went from almost one million subscribers to one and a half. She decided to step up her game.

Mondays were Minecraft Mondays. She was currently working on a world with Nia but every other week they would play minigames like Hunger Games or Prison Break. Tuesdays became vlog days. She would go out and film a day in the life of living in the big city or she would do challenges if she felt adventurous. Wednesdays she would play with Winn and James since they had early classes that day. Thursdays she’d play solo. She’d use that time to give advice while playing or answering some questions. Once a month, she’d do tutorials on games. Fridays were up to whatever she was feeling. If she had friends who wanted to collab with her, it was usually done on that day or she would go out to do food reviews in the city. The weekends were spent catching up on editing or annoying Alex in between her breaks from studying.

Several years passed and Kara quickly became a respected gamer YouTuber. On her 24th birthday, she made 8 million subscribers. She had an online party on a club penguin server and it was filled with all her friends. She wouldn’t have said that she was famous, but the next day when she went out vlogging for her channel, two different people recognized her and wished her a belated happy birthday. They also spoke about how much Kara meant to them and how inspiring it was that she was open about her pansexuality and things like that. Kara went home with a smile and her heart swelling.

“Hey, Alex!” Kara burst into her sister’s room. Alex had come home from her residency in Seattle for Thanksgiving. “Since you’re a doctor now, we should play surgeon simulator and see who does better.”

Alex looked up from her phone where she was face timing her girlfriend, a retired veteran, and coincidentally James’s sister. “That game isn’t even accurate, Kara.”

“Hey, Kara!” Kelly waved through the phone. “I agree with Alex on this one, the game is nothing compared to the real deal.”

Kara rolled her eyes and flopped onto the bed. “Hey, Kelly. I know it’s really bad - that’s the point! I already bought the game.” Alex still wasn’t budging. “Are you scared I’m going to demolish you?” She goaded her sister.

They had a staring contest. “Fine,” Alex contested with a huff. “But not today, okay? I just got here. Ask Nia to entertain you tonight.”

“Okie dokie!” As long as Alex agreed to play, Kara could find something else to do. She pulled out her phone and texted her best friend.

**Kara** : Video ideas, go!

**Nia** : 3 am challenge. 24-hour challenge. Food review. DIY??

**Kara** : I feel like those are too trendy /:

**Nia** : ….

**Nia** : I have some weed leftover from when Winn came over. We could get you high and do something with that?

**Kara** : I like the way you think. Eta 30 min

Soon enough, Kara arrived at Nia’s apartment and rapped gently on the door. The younger woman opened the door with a dopey smile.

“So what is the video idea? Trying to cook while you’re high? Paint? Go grocery shopping?”

“I was thinking of trying to interview strangers. I saw Barry do something like that last month. It seems like a fun idea.”

Nia raised her eyebrows and nodded. “I can dig it.” She led them to her couch. “Bong or pipe?”

“Bong.” Kara absolutely sucked at using a bong. The first time she tried to use it, she put her mouth over it because she didn’t know any better. Nia laughed at her and tried to explain how to use it. Then, she accidentally coughed in it and the marijuana almost flew out. Nia had to light it for her every time and tell her when to inhale and when to let go, but she was determined to learn by herself one day.

Kara already felt the effects as Nia packed the last bowl. She rarely got high but when she did, she felt full of energy. She honestly could’ve ran 10 miles right then and there.

“Kara? Did I already lose you?” The younger woman joked as she waved her hand in front of the blonde’s face.

Kara laughed. “No, no. I’m still here.” She had been taking a majority of the hits so Nia could be sober enough to record and intervene if there was any trouble.

At 5:04, the duo headed for the streets. The sun would be setting soon, but an hour would be ample time. They decided to hit the park first. Kara held her phone in her hand and a water bottle in the other as she approached a guy sitting on a bench under a tree reading a book.

“Excuse me, would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?” Kara giggled at the man’s confused face.

“Uh, sure?”

“Do you think the pigeons are government spies?” She tilted the water bottle to the man so he knew to speak.

Seemingly wanting to humor her, he replied, “I think pigeons are the US government spying on us and crows are Russian spies. They’re too smart to be one of ours.”

Kara was nodding along while Nia giggled. “How do they charge them? Do you think they have batteries or do they plug them in?”

He seemed to consider his answer. “Logically it’d make more sense to use batteries so the birds could last a long time without having to regroup in one area to be charged. But, if you think about it, that would take a lot of batteries and someone would’ve noticed by now. They must have charging stations on telephone wires.”

“It seems like you’ve put a lot of thought into this!” Kara laughed. “Thanks for answering my questions, have a good day!” She waved and headed to her best friend. “He was nice. Come on, I want to do more before it gets too dark.”

They wandered around the park asking people things like what Disney movie they thought was most unrealistic to describing an object nearby and having the stranger try and figure out what she saw. The high was starting to wear off a bit, so they went to a nearby bar to take a shot or two. Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Lena Luthor was getting ready for a gala.

“Why am I going to this again?” Lena complained to the phone. The bathroom was still a little misty from her scorching shower, but she was putting her makeup on regardless.

“Because you’re the CEO,” Sam retorted from speakerphone. “A lot of our investors are going to be there. You have to schmooze them into funding L-Corp’s latest project.” Lena hated it when Sam was right.

“Technically, I don’t have to,” she muttered as she finished her mascara. “Ruby better get an A+ on that project since you’re leaving me to help her with it.”

Sam chuckled. “Don’t be so dramatic, Lena. You’ve done this billions of times before. Plus, Andrea is going to be there for Obsidian North. You two can make snide remarks with each other while I deal with my pre-teen’s last-minute project. Seriously, you’d think her time management skills would be better.”

Lena grabbed a pair of pearl earrings. “You’re my CFO and your time management skills aren’t the greatest, either. Remember that time you scheduled three meetings at the same time?”

“Oh, hush,” Sam groaned. “Make sure to let people know about our launch next week.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She walked over to her closet and started looking through her dresses. “I’ve got to get going now, love. Tell Ruby I said hi.”

“Will do. Good luck!” The line disconnected. Lena picked out a black sleeveless dress that she bought on a whim and hadn’t worn yet.

20 minutes later, she was in the back of a car headed to Morgan Edge’s building. The gala started at 6, but Lillian had it engraved into Lena’s head to never show up on time. She had Anthony, her driver, drop her off a block away to kill a couple of minutes. It was 6:09 so she took her time walking down the street. As she was walking, two people headed towards her. Did they recognize her? Lena may have been one of the youngest CEOs in the country, but she wasn’t actually well-known. Once they got closer, she could see they were both a little intoxicated.

“Hey!” The blonde cheerfully approached Lena. “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Well, she did want to kill time…

“Sure.” The blonde’s friend smiled and pulled out her phone to presumingly record the interaction.

“Great! Do you believe in aliens?”

Lena smiled at the stranger. She was definitely intoxicated. “Well, it would be foolish to think that we’re alone in this vast universe,” she answered. The woman stood there smiling at Lena like a goof. If she didn’t know any better, the Luthor would even say the blonde was subtly checking her out. She may have smiled at the attention. “Will that be all?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You’re really pretty,” she blurted. Lena was definitely smiling now.

“And you’re cute. Together we’d be pretty cute.” She winked suggestively and smirked when her face went bright red.

“Uh..” The blonde looked over to her friend then back at Lena. “Would you date me?”

Lena made it obvious she was checking out the taller woman. She was tall with broad shoulders, cheeks tinted red, and a hint of muscle could be seen through the shirt. “Uh… yeah.” Hypothetically, Lena saw no reason why she’d say no.

“Cool, that’s cool. Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only 10 I see.” She was totally drunk.

In the background, the friend face-palmed and brought the camera to her face. She had a ‘wtf’ expression.

The CEO glanced down the block and saw the lights flashing from the party. She really ought to get going. “I’m flattered you think so, but it may be because you aren’t wearing your glasses,” Lena teased. The friend was holding a pair of black-rimmed frames that probably weren’t hers since she wasn’t wearing them. “I’ve got to get going, it was nice meeting you. Maybe I will hold you up for that date one day.”

“I don’t need my glasses to see how beautiful you are. I- uh, have a goodnight. T-Thank you for answering my questions!” The blonde grabbed her friend’s arm and they disappeared into the night. Well, Lena had seen weirder things living in L.A. She shook her head to clear her mind and put on her game face. She had some investors to persuade.

The next day Kara woke up and saw that her video was well received. She didn’t remember too much about it, but she did have fun filming. She was a social butterfly so striking up conversations with random people wasn’t hard at all. She’d have to watch the video later.

“Morning, Alex,” Kara greeted her sister. “What are you feeling for breakfast?”

“Coffee,” she mumbled as she waited for the coffee maker to finish.

Kara rolled her eyes and opened the fridge to pull out some eggs. “Don’t doctor’s say breakfast is the most important meal of the day?”

“Well, yes, but I’ve been at the hospital early so I can watch some surgeries and catch the good cases so I haven’t really had time to eat breakfast every day,” she tried to explain. The machine beeped and she started to pour herself a cup. “But I guess scramble eggs do sound good.”

“Great.” Kara cracked an egg and watched the yolk spread on the pan. “I’m live streaming today, will you be okay for lunch? I sometimes go for hours and I snack right through it.”

“Yeah. Try to keep the raging to a minimum, though, please? I may not be working but I’m still going to study.”

“No problem.”

After breakfast, Kara went into her office room and started to set up her equipment. Her PS4 controller needed to charge so she took some time to look through the comments from last nights video. People called her hilarious and recommended her to do a part two. It had only been a few hours and it already almost had more views than Barry’s video. She smiled and decided to text him about it. He was a good sport about it and offered for both of them to collaborate soon. As she finished the conversation, the group chat started to blow up. The boys were up.

“Alright gamers, let’s get this bread,” she said to herself as she got ready to record.

“Ms. Teschmacher!” Lena called out. Frantic footsteps hurried into the office.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

“Is Jess here yet?”

Eve looked up from her tablet. “Yes.”

Lena hummed in acknowledgment. Jess used to be her assistant but when she asked Samantha to become her CFO, Lena reluctantly let her best friend have her trusted assistant. Though, she did find someone who was competent enough to be an assistant both in the office and in the lab. “Ready to spend the next who knows however many hours in the lab putting the finishing touches on the L-Phone?”

“I’ll set an alarm for 1 so we can take a break and eat some lunch.” Eve started tapping on the tablet.

Lena stood up from her desk. “I have a feeling we’re going to be done there for a long time.” The two walked towards the elevator and basked in the early morning sunshine for a moment before plunging into the darkness of the labs.


	2. gay panic happens to the best of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena appears in one of Kara's videos for .2 seconds and the stans are screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out [the creator's twitter](https://twitter.com/lenashero) for more posts!

A week had passed since Lena’s ‘interview’ with the drunk woman. Andrea found the whole thing hilarious and offered to scour the internet to find the blonde woman. Lena called her daft and pointed out Maxwell Lord to change the subject. He had tried to hit on Sam once and Andrea did not like that one bit. Ever since then, she had a grudge on him.

Currently, Lena was behind a stage reviewing her speech. It was the night L-Corp was launching the lphones and she was nervous. Lillian told her that she’d never amount to anything and anything she’d create would fail. Even though Lena spent hours on hours in the lab with her team and Eve, she still had doubts.

“Hey, calm down kiddo. You’re going to be great,” Sam soothed Lena. The older woman had some sort of sixth sense when it came to her friends. It probably had something to do with being a mom.

“What if something goes wrong? What if Lillian was right? What if I’m not good enough to run this company? What-”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Sam gently grabbed both of Lena’s shoulders so they could make eye-contact. “She is only trying to put you down because you’re being honest with the company and did a full 180 on what it used to be. This is the first launch with your name on it and it’s going to be excellent. Okay?”

“Okay. You’re right.” Lena took a deep breath. “Thanks, Sammy.”

“What are friends for?” Sam smiled and dropped her hands. “Jess, Eve, Ruby, Andrea, and I will be in the front row cheering for you. Afterward, we’re going to go out to eat.”

“You’re the best.” Lena had calmed down and she felt ready. “I’m good now. See you in a bit.” Sam nodded and walked away.

Lena had this. She was going to give a speech and mingle with the people. Give a few quick interviews. Then she was going to go out and enjoy dinner with her friends. All she had to do was survive for an hour.

She stepped up to the podium when it was time and gave the speech she had memorized. The lights were a little too bright but she didn’t let that phase her. She was Lena Luthor, hardcore business CEO. Even when she was mingling with the crowd she kept the facade up and refused to let it crack. Even with snide remarks thrown her way. One of the good things that came out of Lillian Luthor was how to act as if nothing bothered her. A mask of neutrality was her best friend.

“Great job, Lena!” Andrea threw her arms around the young woman once they were alone in the parking structure. “I was so close to spilling champagne on Morgan Edge. Who does he think he is comparing you and Lex? I hope his stocks fall.”

Lena may only have three friends, but they were loyal and protective to a fault. “It’s just Edge being his usual self. Come on, I’m famished.”

Sam and Ruby had a headstart so Andrea and Lena were going to meet them there. The drive was spent listening to the radio and singing horribly along to some pop songs. It took twenty minutes to reach the restaurant.

“The Providence? Really?” Lena asked as Andrea handed the keys to the valet driver.

“You’re a Luthor and I’m a Rojas. We don’t eat at restaurants less than 5 stars,” she teased. “Jess booked this months ago so blame her if anything.”

Lena walked in and gave her name. The host looked her up and down, pursed his lips, and informed her that her table was “somewhere over there”. Andrea was about to say something about his behavior, but Lena grabbed her arm and dragged her into the restaurant. If Jess did book the place, then she knew her table was in the back as she liked. She didn’t want to make a scene.

The young CEO walked on and glanced to the side where a woman was recording a Youtube video. They allowed people to record in here? The woman was talking animatedly to the phone and, for some reason, Lena seemed drawn to her. She was smiling at the woman without even meaning to. Andrea bumped into her and dragged her to the table.

Dinner went well. With the comfort of her friends, she was Lena Kieran. She was still proper and polite since they were in public, but she was able to drop her mask and be herself. Lena joked with her dark humor and puns. She smiled with her whole face and quipped with Andrea. Since it was a celebration, she ended up drinking more than she intended.

(she blamed her Irish genes)

“Who’s taking her home?”

“I will. It’s the weekend so I don’t mind letting her crash at my place,” Andrea offered.

“How come Lena gets to have sleepovers and I can’t?” Ruby complained.

“Because you’re still grounded.”

Andrea raised her eyebrows and leaned in as if it were some juicy gossip. “What’s the tea? What did Ruby Arias do to get grounded?”

Lena raised her hand. “She ditched school to hang out with Lauren from math class.”

Andrea gasped. “How scandalous! Is she pretty?”

“Andreaaa,” Ruby complained while she blushed.

“If you can skip school to be with a girl you like, you can take us teasing you about it.” Sam kissed the top of Ruby’s head. “Plus, Lena is moody when she’s hungover. Better for one of us to be there to deal with her.”

“Hey!” Lena frowned. “I’m a delight to be around. Always. You two must’ve thought so at one point, at least.” She winked at Sam. “Do you guys have room for dessert? I’m craving ice cream.”

“Yes!”

-

Lena was sitting at Andrea’s counter scrolling through her phone as her friend made breakfast.

“I didn’t do anything embarrassing last night, did I?”

Andrea turned around to look at Lena quizzically. “No? Why?”

“I have a sudden increase in Twitter and Instagram followers.”

“Well you did have an important launch yesterday. Could be people coming around and seeing that you’re a good person,” the taller woman guessed.

“Andy, these are stan accounts that are following me.” She blamed Ruby for knowing what a stan account was.

“Maybe they’re too scared to follow you on their public accounts. Any PR is good PR, right? Don’t worry about it, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“You’re probably right.” Lena closed out of the Twitter app and watched Andrea cook. She usually would’ve helped, but she had a killer headache. “What are we doing today?”

“Ignoring our CEO duties for a couple of hours by watching some trashy tv?”

Lena smiled. “I like the way you think, ‘Drea.”

Kara poured herself a bowl of cereal before going through her notifications. She had a few text messages in the group chat asking if there was going to be a stream. She replied with a quick ‘duh’ before opening Nia’s message.

**Nia:** How empty do your pockets feel right now?

**Kara:** Very empty. I might have to stop buying donuts for a while :(

She put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth and opened the Youtube app. The video was once again another success. Kara replied to a few comments then switched over to Instagram. Winn and Nia had sent her plenty of memes that had her almost spitting out her breakfast. She finished looking through Instagram and put her bowl in the sink. Time to start the day.

Kara put some music on so she could sing along as she cleaned her apartment. It was a bit messy from her past videos and she had some time to kill before she streamed, so decided to get that done first. The first half of the stream would be Apex and the second half would be Call of Duty, so she’d have to be completely in the zone. Knowing that her place was clean would help her keep calm.

She made a couple of sandwiches and placed them in the fridge so she wouldn’t be tempted to eat them all at once. She walked into her office and started to set the equipment up. Oliver and Barry said they’d be on soon so she tweeted about it and opened discord. She then noticed the crazy amount of notifications she had.

The one tweet she kept getting tagged in was of a beautiful woman who looked kind of familiar? Was she a Youtuber that her fans wanted her to collab with?

“Hey, Kara!” Barry’s voice spoke from her headset.

“Hey, Barry!” Barry was known for his speedrun videos or vlogs, so when he agreed to play with them, Kara squealed in delight. 

“How’ve you been? Oliver just texted me saying he’s just getting out of the shower.”

Kara rolled her eyes affectionately. Ollie was the type of person you had to text saying ‘omw’ as you were just barely getting ready. He had trouble being on time.

5 minutes of catching up, Oliver finally joined the chat. “Hey you two. Ready to kick some ass or what?”

In between rounds, Kara took to Twitter or answering questions in the chat. Two hours passed and they finally switched to Call of Duty. As they were changing games, they read the twitch chat.

“Who’s Lena Luthor?” Barry asked.

“To be honest? No clue.” Kara invited the two to her party.

Oliver scoffed. “You two are joking right?” He was met with silence. “Kara, have you even looked at your mentions?”

“Not really, I’ve kinda been busy with this,” she joked. She opened Twitter and saw that the girl she called hot was this Lena Luthor woman. “I called her hot. That’s all I know about her.” She decided to start off easy with some team deathmatch.

“That’s all?” Oliver’s voice was full of disbelief. “Kara, she is the CEO of L-Corp. The up and coming business that everyone has been talking about? They literally released their phone brand yesterday and it sold out within 24 hours.”

In Kara’s defense, she didn’t keep up with the news.

“What about her, though? Why does everyone keep asking about her? Do you know her Kara?”

Kara shook her head then realized they wouldn’t be able to see that. “I think I would know if I knew her, Barry.” They spawned into Nuketown and the countdown started.

“Remember when you got high and did some interviews for a video last week?” Oliver asked. The blonde hummed. “And you remember how you flirted with a woman?” Her hands went still.

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes.”

Kara dropped her controller and reached for her phone. She scrolled for the video, clicked on it, and fast-forwarded to the point. Her character on-screen died. She flirted with a CEO of a 500 fortune company… and she flirted back.

“Earth to Kara!” Barry tried to get her attention. “Stop being afk, you’re going to time out and get us kicked out. I’m doing good for once!”

“Sorry.” Kara grabbed her controller and continued to play even though her face was red. She was sure the fans could see her and would probably gif her. “I am literally so embarrassed, oh my gosh.”

Her character died from a grenade and she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She should write Ms. Luthor an apology letter or something. But she did flirt back, so maybe it wasn’t too bad. Well, since she was a public figure, it wouldn’t be stalking if Kara looked into her. Right? Right.

Once the stream was over, Kara grabbed her laptop and ducked under her covers. She typed in Lena Luthor’s name into google and a lot of articles popped up. She clicked the first one.

After about an hour, Kara felt like she was well educated on the woman. Lena was adopted by the Luthor’s when she was 4 years old. She went to boarding school in Ireland and England for middle and high school respectively and then went to MIT for college. She wasn’t attached to LuthorCorp until her brother, Lex Luthor, was caught illegally selling weapons of war to other countries and committing tax fraud. Lillian suspiciously withdrew from the company right afterward and Lena was thrust upon the CEO position.

It took months to get rid of Lex’s weapon deals and even longer for Lena to try and turn the company around. She wanted to make L-Corp (rebranded) a force for good, not like what her brother did. Kara’s heart swooned at her passionate words. That badass called her cute…. Gosh, Kara had to stop thinking about it. There’d be no way Lena would talk to her again, right? Them meeting was probably like a 3% chance of happening.

You had been watching Kara Danver’s Youtube channel for years. She was hilarious and her enthusiasm always made your day. When you saw she uploaded a video where she was high and interviewing strangers, you knew you were in for a ride. What you did not expect was for Kara and a stranger to low-key flirt with each other.

Kara was pan and proud. She was an excellent conversationalist. She was one of the most extroverted people out there. So for her to be a shy, blushing mess in front of this stranger, you kind of shipped it right away. And the woman seemed totally into it, too. No one paid too much attention to it for too long. The woman fell into the background of Kara’s crazy consistent upload schedule.

Until the food review video. Other people noticed her too and pointed out how she smiled at the Youtuber. Soon, the Kara Danvers fandom was on a mission to find out who she was.

You rewatched the clip from their first meeting for any clues. The woman was dressed in a nice dress and seemed to be heading towards the building where the flashing lights were coming from. You looked at the recent news and found that Morgan Edge, CEO of Edge Industries, had a gala. The guest list wasn’t public, but you looked through the pictures people had posted to see if maybe the mystery woman took a picture.

You scrolled through for what felt like hours, but was really about five minutes, when you saw a picture of Andrea Rojas, CEO of Obsidian North. She was posing with Thea Queen, CEO of Queen Industries, but the mystery woman was off to the side drinking champagne waiting for one of them. You chose to  stalk look through Roja’s Instagram first.

Your work had paid off. She had a picture with the mystery person. You clicked on the profile and looked through her Instagram. Lena Luthor. You went to Twitter and found her account quickly. After people were aware of who the mystery woman was, someone tweeted Kara a picture of Lena. You wanted to face-palm at her lack of recognition of who she was. But baby steps. At least Kara called her hot. Now Ms. Luthor needed to know who Kara was….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The call of duty emblem took me about two hours to do. I had to redo like five different times and it hurt me. [They create the Twitter posts!](https://twitter.com/lenashero)   
> [my tumblr](https://timelords-angel-is-sherlocked.tumblr.com/) Feel free to send prompts or asks :)

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://timelords-angel-is-sherlocked.tumblr.com/)


End file.
